leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron (Unova)
|leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=BW093 |epname=Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! |enva=Rory Max Kaplan |java=Kōki Uchiyama }} Cameron (Japanese: コテツ Kotetsu) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer and one of 's rivals in the . He first appeared in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!. History Cameron first appeared as , , , and were leaving the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup with his . He had meant to compete, but arrived too late. He later appeared as the group was seeing Dawn off. He announced he was going to take part in the Unova League, but he was missing his eighth Badge because he thought that only seven Badges were required to enter. He also mistakenly thought the League was going to be in Ecruteak City in Johto. In The Road to Humilau!, Cameron challenged Marlon to a Gym for a . He used his and to battle Marlon's and . Ultimately, Cameron and his Pokémon were able to come through with the win against Marlon and his Pokémon in order to get the last Badge necessary for Cameron to compete in the Unova League. He reappeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. He had just arrived at Vertress City to compete in the Vertress Conference and had set up his tent close to the hotel for the competitors, to make sure he wouldn't be too late to sign in. When Ash, , , Stephan, and Virgil walked past his tent and met up with him, he heard from the announcement that the time period for registration has ended. Ash hurried with him to the registration counter, where Nurse Joy made an exception for them. In the first round, he battled with his Ferrothorn against Kendrick and his . The battle ended in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, and he won, allowing him to move on to the next round. In the same episode, it was revealed Cameron would face Bianca during the second round, in a two-on-two battle. Cameron started with his Samurott against Bianca's . The Cavalry Pokémon was defeated rather quickly, after which Bianca sent out, much to everyone's shock, her Emboar. After withstanding super effective and , however, Emboar used on Samurott, causing it to become infatuated and soon defeated. Next Cameron chose to use Riolu, which Bianca thought to be very cute. Despite the notable size difference, Riolu was able to defeat the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon, causing Bianca to be eliminated from the Conference. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, it was revealed he would battle Ash in the quarter-finals. The battle started at the end of the episode and was continued in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. Despite accidentally handicapping himself by bringing five Pokémon instead of six (having mistakenly thought that a Full Battle was five-on-five), Cameron had a good start, with his taking out two of Ash's Pokémon. However, Ash used his to defeat Hydreigon as well as Ferrothorn, eventually Ash defeated all of Cameron's Pokémon except Riolu. At the end of the episode, while battling Ash's Snivy, Cameron's Riolu evolved into a . The battle continued in A Unova League Evolution, where Lucario managed to first defeat Snivy, and later also , eliminating Ash from the Conference. In the next round, Cameron battled against Virgil but lost, placing him on the top four. Later, after the closing ceremonies, Cameron bid farewell to Ash and before going on his own way. Cameron made cameo appearances in the ending Let's Join Hands and in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Character Cameron is an energetic boy who likes to move at a fast pace. Like , another of Ash's rivals, Cameron does not like to sit still and is always eager to train. Unfortunately, Cameron is notoriously bad at keeping track of time and numbers. For instance, in his debut episode he wanted to compete in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, but he arrived on the closing day of the tournament instead of the opening day. He was also late to register for the Vertress Conference, but luckily he was able to sign up anyway. Cameron's mistakes with timing pale in comparison to his mistakes with numbers though. He originally thought that the number of Badges needed to qualify for the League was seven, and if Ash had not told him otherwise, he would likely have not been able to participate. Later, during the League Conference, he mistakenly thought that and the number of Pokémon used in a Full Battle was five, and so he only registered five Pokémon and brought them with him in the Vertress Conference. Due to this misunderstanding, he had to face in a full battle one Pokémon short, but he emerged victorious despite it. He was shown to have good battling skills at other times too, such as during his battle with Marlon which won him the . Cameron also seems to like taking risks, or just plain going for broke, even when unnecessary, like sending out Pokémon who are weak against his opponents. For example, in his battle with Ash, he sends out against , despite its weakness to both of Pignite's types (especially Fire, which it has a double weakness to). He also sends out against , despite its double weakness to Electric-type moves. Pokémon This listing is of Cameron's known Pokémon in the anime: , as a , was the first Pokémon Cameron was known to have and is usually seen its Poké Ball. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, during its battle against Ash's Snivy, Riolu evolved into Lucario.}} in his Gym battle against Marlon and his . Although it managed to defeat the Floating Pokémon, its Thunderbolt was disabled by Jellicent's , which allowed Marlon's to defeat it. Ferrothorn's next appearance was in Curtain Up, Unova League! where it was used to battle Kendrick's during the first round of the Vertress Conference. It finally won in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, after firing a Pin Missile into Eelektross's mouth. In the next episode, Ferrothorn was seen defeating an and winning Cameron's third round battle. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, it was sent out to battle Ash's Pignite, but was quickly defeated. In A Unova League Evolution, the score board showed that it had lost to Virgil. Ferrothorn's known moves are , , and .}} in his Gym battle against Marlon's . During the battle, Samurott was proven to be very fast underwater and powerful as she was able to dodge all of Mantine's moves and also used her seamitar to counter Mantine's and defeat it using a powerful , winning her trainer the . In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Samurott battled Bianca's Escavalier, although was initially a problem, she overcame it with an internal shockwave caused by Razor Shell, defeating it. Then she battled Bianca's Emboar, and despite the type advantage, she was defeated after Emboar managed to successfully hit her with his and finish her off with a powerful . Samurott was used to battle Ash in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. First she faced , which stood no chance against her, and was easily defeated with super effective Hydro Cannon and Aqua Jet attacks. However, Ash's next Pokémon, , was too fast for Samurott, and she was finally taken down by an . In A Unova League Evolution, the score board showed that she had lost to Virgil. Samurott's known moves are , , and .}} was the first Pokémon to be used in Cameron's battle against Ash in the Vertress Conference. It proved to be very strong, defeating Ash's Boldore and before falling to Ash's Pignite's super effective . In A Unova League Evolution, the score board showed that it had lost to Virgil. Hydreigon's known moves are , , and .}} was a Pokémon which Cameron used in his Vertress Conference battle with Ash. However, despite trying its hardest, it was soon defeated by Pikachu's . In A Unova League Evolution, the score board showed that it had lost to Virgil. Swanna's known moves are , and .}} , as it was only seen on the scoreboard during the Vertress Conference in A Unova League Evolution. It was revealed to have been used in Cameron's battle against Virgil, where it lost. None of Watchog's moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Cameron has obtained: * (prior to Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!) * (prior to Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!) * (prior to Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!) * (prior to Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!) * Three unknown Badges (prior to Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!) * (The Road to Humilau!) Pokémon League Cameron has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Vertress Conference - Top 4 (A Unova League Evolution!) Voice actors In the games Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Cameron appeared in the Download Tournament "You Challenge the Isshu League Too!", which was available for players of the Japanese Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games from December 3, 2012 to January 31, 2013. The tournament was based on the Vertress Conference in the anime, which was conducted under Single Battle rules. Cameron was represented as the . Pokémon |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cameron |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes * Announcement : * Before battle : * After being defeated : * After winning : Trivia * Cameron shares two of his unknown Badges with Trip. * Cameron is the only one of the seven Unova rivals to use Pokémon from Generation V as well as a Pokémon from another generation. * Cameron is the only Unova rival shown winning a Badge on-screen and the only one to have all eight of his Badges shown as well. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags de:Carsten es:Cameron fr:Alexis it:Cameron (Unima) ja:コテツ zh:虎徹